corduroy_nelvanafandomcom-20200214-history
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) quotes
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 animated film that was the first full length cartoon ever made. It is about Snow White who, pursued by a jealous queen, hides with the Dwarfs; the queen feeds her a poison apple, but Prince Charming awakens her with a kiss. : Directed by David Hand. Adapted from the fairytale by the Brothers Grimm. The Happiest, Dopiest, Grumpiest, Sneeziest movie of the year.taglines Narrator * Once upon a time there lived a lovely little princess named Snow White. Her vain and wicked stepmother, the Queen, feared that some day Snow White's beauty would surpass her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a scullery maid. Each day the vain queen consulted her magic mirror, "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"... and as long as the mirror answered, "You are the fairest of them all," Snow White was safe from the Queen's cruel jealousy. Snow White * Oh, what adorable little beds! And look, they have their names carved on them. Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey– laughs What funny names for children! ...Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy. I'm a little sleepy myself. yawns and lies across three of the beds Queen/Wicked Witch * Now, a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness, change my queenly raiment to a peddler's cloak. the 'Peddler's Disguise Formula' in her book Mummy dust to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old hag's cackle. To whiten my hair, a scream of fright. A blast of wind, to fan my hate! A thunderbolt, to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell. * When she breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, her breath will still, her blood congeal. Then I'll be fairest in the land! then pauses But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked. through her book Ah! Here it is! antidote aloud "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss." herself "Love's First Kiss." the book shut Bah! No fear of that. The dwarfs will think she's dead. She'll be buried alive! The Dwarfs * Heigh ho, heigh ho, It's home from/off to work we go! Dialogue :Queen: Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face. :Magic Mirror: What wouldst thou know, my Queen? :Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all? :Magic Mirror: Famed is thy beauty, Majesty. But hold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee. :Queen: Alas for her! Reveal her name. :Magic Mirror: Lips red as the rose. Hair black as ebony. Skin white as snow. :Queen: Snow White! :Queen: her huntsman Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers. :Huntsman: Yes, Your Majesty. :Queen: And there, my faithful huntsman, you will kill her! :Huntsman: shocked But Your Majesty! The little princess!... :Queen: Silence! You know the penalty if you fail. :Huntsman: resigned Yes, your Majesty. :Queen: But to make doubly sure you do not fail... up a box bring back her heart in this. :dwarves are examining their newly cleaned kitchen. :Sneezy: Hey, someone stole our dishes! :Happy: They ain't stole. They're hid in the cupboard. :Bashful: My cup's been washed. Sugar's gone. :Happy: a pot cooking over the fireplace Something's cooking. sniffs Smells good. :and Dopey walk towards it; Grumpy jumps in front of them. :Grumpy: Don't touch it, you fools! Might be poison. pot hisses; they jump back See? It's witch's brew. :Queen: Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest one of all? :Magic Mirror: Over the seven jewelled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Snow White, fairest one of all. :Queen: Snow White lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof. up the opened box Behold her heart. :Magic Mirror: Snow White still lives, the fairest in the land. 'Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand. :Queen: repulsed The heart of a pig! Then I've been tricked! :Snow White: the dwarves a story Once there was a princess. :Doc: Was the princess you? :Snow White: And she fell in love. :Sneezy: Was it hard to do? :Snow White: Oh, it was very easy. Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me. :Doc: Was he, um, strong and handsome? :Sneezy: And was he big and tall? :Snow White: dreamily There's nobody like him anywhere at all. :Bashful: Did he say he loved ya? :Happy: Did he steal a kiss? :Snow White: singing He was so romantic. I could not resist. Taglines * The Happiest, Dopiest, Grumpiest, Sneeziest movie of the year. * The Best Loved Musical Of All Time * The Show Sensation Of The Generation! * Walt Disney's First Full Length Feature Production * Behold - The Miracle Of The Movies! - Coming To Amaze You, Charm You, Thrill You! * The One That Started It All Cast * Adriana Caselotti - Snow White * Harry Stockwell - Prince * Roy Atwell - Doc * Pinto Colvig - Sleepy/Grumpy * Billy Gilbert - Sneezy * Otis Harlan - Happy * Scotty Mattraw - Bashful * Eddie Collins - Dopey * Lucille La Verne - Queen * Moroni Olsen - Magic Mirror Category:1930s films Category:Animated films Category:Family films